


[podfic] From the Desk of N. Fury

by blackglass, reena_jenkins



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: (SO MUCH PROFANITY), Alcohol, Bureaucracy, Epistolary, Gen, Multi-voice Podfic, Podfic, Podfic Collaboration, Profanity, nick fury regrets his life choices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 12:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3767359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Nicholas J. Fury vs. SHIELD bureaucracy."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] From the Desk of N. Fury

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [From the Desk of N. Fury](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2083326) by [Sholio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sholio/pseuds/Sholio). 



  
  
****  
**Coverartist:**[](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/profile)[ **reena_jenkins**](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/)   
 ****

 **Warnings:**  Bureaucracy, Epistolary, nick fury regrets his life choices, profanity (SO MUCH PROFANITY), alcohol use  
 ****

 **Length:**  00:24:48  
 ****

 **SFX:**  snagged [over here](http://www.freesound.org/people/CarlEwart/sounds/84883/) and [over here](http://www.freesound.org/people/sandome/sounds/173437/)   
  
 **Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(AVG\)%20_From%20the%20Desk%20of%20N.%20Fury_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/), for hosting me).

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [From the Desk of N. Fury [Podfic-Live Performance]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11167410) by [blackglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass), [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins)




End file.
